A diffrent life
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: In a different timeline with a smartish but strong Naruto with an OC brother both orphaned and raised by jiryia how could well could things go?


**A different life: Chapter one: Different faces**

 **Hey everyone I'm back I got a new better laptop this is a new story I thought up of it will have a lot of Ocs. Speaking of which I'd like to give a shout out to king fang Mctrigger and SweetTies for letting me use some of theirs for this story. Without further ado here we go!**

On the road to konoha jiraiya the gallant was returning from a mission the date October 11th carrying a bundle in his arms which for jiraiya was VERY strange. "Its alright little guy we'll be somewhere safe soon." he said before looking up and seeing smoke in the distance. "Oh no konoha!" he said in worry taking off quickly for the shinobi village but also being mindful of the bundle in his hands.

Arriving on the out skirts he looked around seeing a battlefield. "Minato what happened?" He wondered aloud before heading to the hokage tower entering through the office. He did not see his pupil and some would say son the 4th hokage minato namikaze but his sensei and father and a crib in the corner. "Old man... what happened?" He asked. "Minato is dead with kushina something happened during child birth and the kyubi was released naruto did survive though."

Jiraiya sat down that having been a load to learn. Hiruzen saw the bundle and went pale faced. "Jiraiya... Don't tell me that's your son." He asked with dread not wanting another jiraiya running peeping on women and such. "No old man the village we we're in diplomacy with was attacked by a man with a 7 tailed fox excess chakra from the ten tailed beast many years ago... but he was peaceful and he was being controlled by the man I sealed him into this boy his name is Eito Kitsune."

` Jiraiya unwrapped the cloth to show a baby boy with red spiky hair and blue eyes with fresh scars one going down his arm from the shoulder to his hand and a small X on his left cheek. "What are the scars from?" asked the 3rd. "A few pieces of wood the hit him in the attack." told jiraiya. "So we have 2 jinjuriki now." said the 3rd with a sigh. "Yes but I want to care for them both and raise them as brothers." Said jiraiya. "But jiraiya your spy network we need you right now." said the 3rd in alarm. "Yes I know but I am narutos god father and I have someone that can deal with it i'm formally putting in my resignation as a shinobi but incase of attacks I shall come to konohas aide." Said jiraiya

The 3rd sighed. "I accept it I wish you didn't do this but I accept will you put naruto and eito into the shinobi career when they are of the right age?" Asked the 3rd. "Yes I shall." Was his reply before picking up naruto also. "I'm going home now to rest and show them my house." said jiraiya sending a shadow clone ahead to prepare quickly. "Good luck old man." he said before taking his leave.

(11 years later)

Eito opened his eyes before looking at the time and the calendar before closing his eyes again. This didn't last long as he shot out of bed excited for today was the day he and naruto started their shinobi career. Eito ran out into the hall running into naruto who was just as excited. "Its that day its the day!" they shouted happily dancing around doing their own happy lit jigs. Eito ran into his room opening his closest pulling out a black cloak with the arm for his left arm cut off to show the scar because it looked cool, a dark red shirt black anbu pants which he tapped at the ankles and black steel tipped combat boots.

Meanwhile Naruto was putting on black shinobi shoes black cargo pants with dark orange stripes running down the sides. A dark burnt orange shirt and a pair of goggles before running out and to the kitchen followed by eito. Sitting at the table was jiraiya reading the paper a good breakfast set up. "Sit down and have some food guys you'll need it." He said with a smile.

Eito and naruto sat down digging into 3 pancakes a lot of bacon and sausage. Once they finished they put their dishes in the sink while jiraiya got up opening the door. "Come on lets go." S\he said leading the kids to the academy. Once arriving there they mingled in a crowd while the 3rd hokage showed up. "Welcome family's and possible future shinobi I welcome you to your first day on the way to become a shinobi it will be hard I can promise you that and if you make it, it will get harder. But that is for another time and I look forward to seeing you grow and become splendid shinobi." Said the 3rd before leaving.

"I am Iruka Umino and I will be this classes sensei I look forward to working with all of them and seeing them grow up to be fine shinobi." He said giving his speech. "Now if your children will follow me and you may go home and come back later in the evening. " Iruka told the parents. "Be good kids." Said jiraiya before rubbing the top of there heads and leaving.

Eito and naruto followed Iruka to a class room. "Take your seats and I shall begin roll call." Said Iruka Eito and naruto chose a 3 person desk on the outside looking out the window. A Girl with dirty blonde hair kept back with a red bandanna brown eyes she wears slightly short brown shorts and has a kunia holder on her left thigh and a a dark tank top She also has the two Purple marks. "I'm sarin can I sit here?" She asked. "Sure." Eito. Behind them sat a guy with Keisuke has spiky hair with bangs that frames either side of his face and a bang of hair that falls in between his eyes. His eyes are a onyx color. For clothes he had a long sleeve blue shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the right arm, blue sandals, and blue pants. Eito and his eyes met and sparks went between there eyes instantly. "Who are you." Asked Eito. "Keisuke Uchiha." He replied not backing down. "Eito kistune." Eito introduced him self. "Eito kistune." Said iruka. "Here." Eito said.

The rest of the day went without any problems. Eito and Naruto walked out into the courtyard. jiraiya walked in. "Ready to go?" he asked to the nod of the two.

(A few months later

nighttime at the uchia

compound.)

Keisuke sat in his room reading though the books given to them at the academy when a scream pierced through their home. "Mom!" he shouted running to his mom and dads room opening the door to see his brother daisuke Uchiha running her through a look of absoult pleasure on his face. "Finally after all these years of neglect become of my dumb young _brother_." he said spitting out brother with venom. "Why big brother?" Asked keisuke falling to his knees.

Daisuke started walking over to keisuke. "Why because of you and father." Said daisuke raising his blade to slice through keisuke and swinging it down only to be blocked by their father. "Thats enough." He said anger in his eyes pushing daisuke back. Daisuke growled before running out and outside of the compound then konoha.

Meanwhile Itachi uchia sasukes older brother was massacring the clan sparing keisuke and his father along with sasuke before leaving konoha. The academy was shut down for 2 weeks sasuke changed over night only trying to get revenge going for the happy boy he once was.

Eito and Naruto used this time to train when they learned something very awesome when given

chakra paper naruto had fire wind and earth as his elements with a small affiliation for water. While Eito had affiliation for Wind water fire and lightning but also ICE!. Things were definitely changing for the better or worse was hard to tell at this moment.

 **Hey everyone my newest story! I'll post the character sheets soon keep in mind these are for a rp forum i'm in and if anyones intrested in joinging the forum or maybe making an Oc for the story PM and heres the format**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Rank**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Clothes**

 **Bio(short or longs up to you)**

 **weapons**

 **village affiliation(people from konoha will be showed more)**

 **other?**


End file.
